Cuando Charles es un mal espía
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Un cuento en el que Erik tiene más años y nuestro querido Charles recién está en la facultad, en la eterna encrucijada acerca de qué rumbo tomar. Totalmente AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Un cuento en el que Erick tiene más años y nuestro querido Charles recién está en la facultad_.

.

Frenó y se dio vuelta. El colectivo lo había dejado a unas pocas cuadras de la facultad y era una hermosa y fría mañana invernal. Había estado caminando tranquilo a lo largo de calles sombreadas por árboles de hojas amarillas y naranjas, cuando un pensamiento inesperado se le cruzó por la mente.

Un pensamiento que no era suyo. La mayoría de las veces no lo eran.

Pero ahí, parado sobre la vereda frente a un parque, se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, curioso. Porque, si bien había tenido que soportar subconscientes ajenos enojados, amargos, tristes o alegres, en contadas ocasiones se encontraba con alguien que realmente denotaba pasión o, al contrario, paz. Personas que salían de su instinto humano y realmente usaban esa capacidad de razonar, sentir con el alma, de salirse del ego.

En ese momento, una suave y arrulladora sensación de paz envolvía su propia mente, sabiendo, a la vez, que no provenía de él mismo.

Charles, Charly para los amigos, miró el reloj, meditó un segundo, y enfiló para el parque en busca de ese ser humano que le causaba una curiosidad ridícula. Llegar un poco más tarde a clase no iba a ser gran diferencia.

.

Alguien le estaba tocando la mente. Era una sensación rara, un tanto intrusiva, una que hacía mucho que no sentía. La situación en sí le traía malos recuerdos, pero esa persona era un extraño que lo hacía con sutileza y sin malas intenciones, de cualquier manera, no dejó que eso influyera en su excelente estado de ánimo. Era una mañana preciosa, la plaza estaba prácticamente vacía (sin vagabundos inclusive), tenía un café con leche caliente entre las manos y un gorro cubriéndole la cabeza.

Ese pequeño momento del día era el preferido de Erick. Antes de la gente; antes de las ineptitudes e inevitables ineficiencias del ser humano; antes del ruido y de los lugares techados.  
Antes de entrar a trabajar.

Tomó un poco del brebaje y se acomodó en el banco. Ojeó el celular para ver la hora, todavía tenía un rato de ocio.

Era un hermoso día.

.

Cuando Erick lo vio, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. El muchacho que intentaba en vano, y de manera poco profesional, no hacerse notar, era en absoluto material de alarma. Era un chico flacucho, que con suerte tenía veinte años, aspecto de venir de una familia acomodada y cara de buena persona, todavía no corrompido por la vida.

Relajó totalmente su postura.

-"No es de buena educación espiar a la gente" dijo, un tanto divertido.

Observó a través del rabillo del ojo al otro sobresaltándose y le indicó, con un gesto de la mano, que se acercara.

Charles no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer un tanto avergonzado.

-"Perdón señor, no quería parecer que estaba espiando, no estaba espiando, digo" se intentó excusar mezclando las palabras.

-"Tranquilo chico" le contestó Erick con una sonrisa, "para espiar a alguien, la otra persona no tiene que poder verte"

Charles tuvo la suficiente dignidad como para no sentirse ni ofendido ni aún más abochornado por el comentario y, simplemente, suspiró aliviado.

-"Perdón, no quería parecer que lo estaba espiando… es que normalmente no veo a nadie en este parque y bueno…"

-"¿Alguna mente que haya atraído tu atención?" Erick no lo dejó terminar con la mentira.

Silencio.

-"…no?"

Charles se puso un tanto nervioso. Nadie podía enterarse, no podía permitirse que alguien lo delatase aunque, más importante, no había chance de que ese completo desconocido pudiese haberle sacado la ficha tan fácilmente.

De manera defensiva, intentó cortar la conexión mental que sentía con ese extraño pero, antes de desesperarse y hacer algo estúpido, cayó en la cuenta de que la conciencia del otro no lo rechazaba ni recibía su intrusión como algo extraño.

-"No es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien como vos, no entrés en pánico" dijo Erick con calma "Y no me trates de 'usted' que me hace sentir viejo."

Silencio de nuevo.

 _¿Quién hubiese dicho que ese iba a ser el comienzo de algo parecido a una amistad?_

 _._

 _Algo que se me ocurrió el otro día.  
Imagínense un barrio porteño, Charles yendo a la facultad de Filosofía y Letras o haciendo alguna carrera de esas (perdón pero no me lo veo ni a palos estudiando biología, parece de los que estudiarían algo más humanístico) y un Erick de unos treinta y tantos/cuarenta años (con mucha sabiduría y con la posta de la vida)._

 _¿Que tan divertido sería que Erick fuese el que le diese consejos a Charles y éste le hiciese caso, para variar?_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

-"¿Una galleta?"

Erick lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-"Es de las compradas" Charles intentó una última vez.

El hombre, quien seguía siendo un completo desconocido que, extrañamente, le causaba confianza, extendió la mano a la vez que el otro le pasaba el paquete. Al primero no le gustaba compartir el único momento de paz de todo el día con un muchacho entrometido pero, viéndose un futuro lleno de esas interrupciones, lo único que podía hacer, además de resignarse porque esa era la única plaza que le quedaba cómoda y cerca de su departamento y del trabajo, era sacar el mejor provecho de la situación.

(Es decir, aceptar una galleta con chips de chocolate que no parecía en lo absoluto envenenada y que combinaba a la perfección con el matutino café con leche en su mano.)

Era un día igual de frío, o más, que el lunes pasado, cuando la vida había decidido tirarlos uno en el camino del otro. Dos personas muy particulares, especiales incluso.

Porque nada malo podía salir de una relación entre un telépata y alguien que conociese su secreto. Alguien que, seguramente, tenía un secreto igual de intrínseco y extraño. Charles había percibido, en su primer encuentro, que el otro escondía algo, pero no iba a meter su siempre curiosa nariz en el seguramente pasado oscuro de un hombre que no conocía. Menos si estaban solos en una plaza desierta.

Charles era muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. Sabía reconocer a la perfección personajes turbios y solitarios con los que mejor era no meterse y, si bien toda la situación le atraía, no iba a arrojadamente pisar límites.

Dejó pasar unos segundos mientras el otro masticaba.

-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo de repente, mirando de soslayo al hombre sentado a su izquierda.

Erick tomó un sorbo de café y, sin girar la cabeza, contesto:

-"Sorprendeme."

-"¿Hay otros como yo? Digo… ¿conocés personas que puedan hacer lo mismo?"

Charles no quería sonar ni desesperado (no, no lo estaba), mucho menos insolente, ni quería poner en palabras el 'poder' o 'don especial' que sabía que tenía. Porque, en el fondo, esa habilidad, esa diferencia, le avergonzaba, le hacía discriminarse del resto de las personas.

Erick suspiró.

-"¿Exactamente como vos? Una sola ¿Personas capaces de hacer cosas increíbles, extraordinarias, completamente distintas al normal de la gente? Más de los que vos creés."

El hombre clavó sus ojos en los conflictuados y celestes ojos del muchacho al lado suyo. Le sostuvo la mirada con calma, queriéndole mostrar que la vida, dura y jodida, no era imposible; que el tiempo enseña; que las elecciones de uno son capaces de forjar, para bien o para mal, el pasado, presente y futuro.

En ese momento, Erick, con un gesto de la cabeza, le dejó pegar una rápida y superficial mirada a fragmentos de su propia vida, de su historia: de algunos éxitos y derrotas; una ojeada sobre la naturaleza humana, como la vida enseña que hay tanto personas que valen la pena como que no; en donde vio que justo que había encontrado con una persona que había sufrido mucho más que él mismo, alguien que lo entendía, porque, también tenía un don.

Charles vio todo esto en apenas unos segundos.

El corazón del telépata se contrajo y expandió más de lo que nunca le había pasado. No quiso llorar, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima (o dos) que rápidamente fueron secadas con la manga de su campera.

-"Así es la vida chico, o le ganás o dejás que te aplaste y te terminas muriendo sólo e infeliz en algún lugar deprimente. Pero es así para todos los que tengamos un alma humana."

Erick se paró. Sin sonreír, pero con una expresión serena puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro y, sacudiéndolo un poco con la brutalidad que todo hombre acostumbrado a trabajar en un taller o haciendo algún oficio de fuerza, lo sacó de su estupor.

-"Hace algo con tu vida de lo que después estés orgulloso."

Charles vio la silueta del otro perderse al doblar una esquina. Las hojas de los árboles seguían igual de naranjas y amarillos que la primera vez que había cruzado palabras con ese hombre del cuál no conocía nada y, a partir de ese día, lo suficiente.

El muchacho se levantó y estiró la espalda. Agarrando la mochila retomó el camino a la facultad. Con cada paso pensó y pensó, hasta que, finalmente, sonrió feliz y satisfecho.

No estaba solo. 

(Y ya no tenía el paquete de galletas encima.)

.

 _Wow.  
No me esperaba ni ahí la respuesta que tuvo. Tengo que admitir que tan solo era un one-shot escrito mientras tenía que estar estudiando, no iba a seguirlo... pero, gracias a los que lo agregaron a la lista de favoritos y los que lo están siguiendo, surgió algo de inspiración jaja._  
 _También y sobretodo, como olvidarlos, gracias a los que comentaron! A Boogo y Akuma Fuuji! Y a mi hermana que sin ella nada es posible ;)_

 _Acá les dejo un Erick sabio y un Charles bastante tierno :)_


	3. Chapter 3

.

\- "¿Querés hablar conmigo, hijo?" preguntó Hans, uno de los pocos profesores que habían logrado captar su atención e infundirle respeto.

Charles estaba parado en la puerta esperando, un tanto nervioso, que el docente terminara de ordenar sus cosas y notara su presencia. Era la media mañana de un día primaveral, el aula era de las pocas que tenían ventanas decentes por donde podían colarse algunos rayos de sol.

Estaban solos.

\- "Si tiene tiempo, solo quería charlar un poco con usted."

El mayor le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara y se trajera una de las sillas para sentarse. Hans reconocía al muchacho de entre sus alumnos y vio en su mirada, cuando éste se acomodó frente a él, una expresión bastante peculiar.

Iba a ser una conversación interesante.

.

\- "Lo decidí, me voy a cambiar de carrera"

Erik ni se inmutó, es más, estaba por decir algo sarcástico al respecto, pero en el momento en que sintió que el otro iba a continuar, lo dejó seguir sin interrumpir.

\- "Voy a hacer genética"

Charles tenía manos muy expresivas. Cuando estaba enojado, su cara no cambiaba, pero sus manos sí, se cerraban con toda la fuerza que su gentil personalidad no podía reflejar y clavaba las uñas en las palmas y, cuando estaba nervioso y no quería transmitir la ansiedad, eran sus manos las que lo delataban. Como sucedió en ese preciso momento, Erik dándose cuenta.

\- "Si voy a estudiar, quiero hacer algo que realmente nos ayude como sociedad, a comprendernos, respetarnos desde la base de que somos todos humanos, poder dar una fuerte base teórica-científica del porqué somos como somos. Ayudar a las personas a entender."

P _orque la ignorancia es el motor del miedo en una sociedad_.

.

\- "Asique planea cambiarse de carrera ¿por qué esa decisión a esta altura del cuatrimestre, hijo?" Hans preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "Porque señor-" "Llamame Hans, hijo, si después de todo ya no vas a ser alumno mío y dudo que nos crucemos en esta facultad devuelta"

El otro sonrió.

\- "Porque Hans, quiero descifrar el misterio humano más allá de la teoría social."

Su en ese momento ex profesor se lo quedó mirando pensativo.

\- "Supongo que estás hablando desde el punto de vista científico."

Charles asintió, y Hans se dio cuenta, con cierto grado de exasperación y cariño que solo guardaba a los alumnos que merecían su respeto, que el otro estaba esperando un cierto grado de aprobación de su parte.

\- "Esta facultad va a lamentar quedarse sin un gran estudiante, pero estoy seguro que tengo algo de bibliografía para recomendarte y que no te separes permanentemente de nosotros"

Se sacó lo anteojos y, con satisfacción, vio que esas eran las palabras justas que el otro necesitaba, ya que suspiró aliviado y empezó a contarle, con lujo de detalle, de todo lo que lamentaba perderse si se iba de la carrera.

Con una sonrisa, Hans le pasó su mail, cosa que hacía con muy pocas personas, y, cuando vio al joven irse caminando por el pasillo, pensó que era bueno que todavía existieran personas así, fuera de los libros.

.

Erik lo miró por unos segundo, pensativo, antes de levantarse.

\- "Suerte con eso chico"

Y se fue.

Charles vio como la figura del otro se perdía, como tantas otras veces, a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese día había ido especialmente a la plaza solo para contarle a ese misterioso hombre sobre su decisión. Era ciertamente curioso que ese completo extraño, sin más que pocas palabras, consejos y experiencias de una vida, lo hubiera ayudado a encontrar un cierto rumbo en la suya.

Todavía tenía miedo, de que alguien se enterara de su secreto, de que su familia se entrometiera demasiado, de estar solo. Pero, a partir de ese día, sabía que nunca iba a volver a estar completamente solo en ese mundo cambiante y bizarro.

Charles se desperezó y enfiló para la parada del colectivo.

Podrían pasar años hasta volver a ver a Erik. Con una sonrisa le dio las gracias y las palabras se las llevó el viento.

 _Así fue como, desde ese día, comenzó a andar una vida con sentido._

.

A/N

Tardé un montón de escribir esto, lo que más me costó era decidir que rumbo tomar. Me da gracia que este final no era en absoluto lo que tenía en mente, es más, al principio realmente no me creía a Charles estudiando genética, pero tanto él como yo tuvimos un proceso de maduración este año y, de repente, lo entiendo. Entiendo su personaje, es muy loco la verdad... Eso sí, de médico no me lo veo jaja

Lo voy a dejar acá, si me inspiro posiblemente termine escribiendo de su reencuentro años después, pero lo veo dudoso.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado el final :)


End file.
